The day my whole life changed
by Connie101
Summary: Connie is the daughter of a man who rules over a magical land called hogwarts. But she will need bodygaurds. What happens when the Cullens, Connie's body gaurds, meet the people from Hogwarts. What will happen when Draco takes a liking to Connie?


My life started out very normal. I was a girl who went to high school, got good grades, did my home work, the usual that every girl did. But then one day my life was turned upside down. To the point where I had to have body guards of the best kind follow me around. But for you to fully understand my story we need to start from the beginning...

"Hey Girls."

"Hey." They all replied glumly. We were in the LRC doing geography homework. Our teacher is really strict about presentation. It takes us half an hour to write on sentence! I sat down and got my own homework out. We were in there for about 5 minutes more when the bell rang. We half sighed happy that we didn't have to do anymore and half sad that we still had a load to do. Thank god I had 2 more lessons to distract me until I had to go home and face it again. But the time didn't last as long as I thought it would. Before I knew I was walking home with my boyfriend.

"I'm glad I've got you." I said and smiled at him.

"Me too." He bent down to peck my lips. I smiled and leaned in for a longer kiss. We stopped walking and just concentrated on kissing.

"I love you." I tangled my hands in his hair and looked deep into his green eyes.

"Me too." His arms wrapped tighter around my waist.

"But I gotta go." My smile faded.

"Me too." My smile returned and a small giggle escaped my lips.

"What?"

"All you've been saying is 'me too.'" I smiled.

"Yeah....I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled and pecked me on the lips before going into his house. I watched him disappear and then walked to my house.

"Hi Mom, Dad." I said while locking the door.

"Darling could you come into the living room please?" I walked cautiously into the living room. They were seated on the sofa and motioned for me to sit down.

"What's up?" I asked as I seated myself.

"Well....We thought now would be the right time to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"Darling....Your Dad is the son of a very rich and powerful family."

"Yeah...What's that got to do with me?"

"Well...When your Dad retires...you will be the next air."

"Air to what?"

"Air to the throne."

"Are you serious? Like the queens throne?"

"Yes darling...But this throne is in a place that you would least expect it."

"Where is it?"

"Its in a magical place called Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore that runs the school-"

"It's a school?!"

"Yes darling. A school which teachers teach magic to young wizards and witches."

"So I'm expected to rule over the land?"

"Yes....But only when I retire and you're not old enough yet. But you will need body guards in school in case anyone tries anything and you will need to visit Hogwarts and get to grips with magic."

"Okay...But who will be my body guards?" Suddenly a family appeared in the room coming out of nowhere.

"Geeze!" I jumped.

"Sorry." Said a man with blonde hair. He seemed to be the leader.

"Hello Carlisle. Been a long time since I've seen you." My father said getting up to shake hands with him.

"Yes it has. And this is your lovely daughter I presume?" He said looking at me.

"Yes...Carlisle this is my daughter Connie. Connie these are the Cullen's. They will be your body guards." I looked them over. There were seven of them. Carlisle the blonde one smiled at me when he saw me looking at all of them. There was something off about them. Their skin was a pale white and their eyes were a gold colour.

"Am I missing something?"

"Sorry...We didn't want to tell you since we thought it would be too much...We would of told you when you'd gotten used to everything."

"Okay...I think I can handle it."

"Well...This may be hard of you to believe but were Vampires. Not the usual sucking human blood sort. We drink animals blood so we can co-exist with human such as you're father and mother and there for now you." He smiled and everyone was looking at him.

"May I introduce my family; this is Esme my wife." He pointed to a woman with lovely Carmel coloured hair that fell down to her shoulders. She looked like him....Gold eyes, Pale skin....

"Emmett....One of my three sons." God this guy was huge! I wouldn't want to annoy him! He might eat me or something! He had short brown hair.

"Rosaile, one of my two daughters." She sneered at me. Her blonde hair fell down to the middle of her back. She looked the same as everyone else accept she had a bitter mask on her face. Someone growled.

"Now Rosaile....Is that any way to treat someone?" She shook her head but turned to look out of the window. Emmett rubbed her back.

"This is Alice...My other daughter." Alice had short brown spiky hair and a bubbly personality. She came over to me and hugged me.

"Alice...." A boy that Carlisle hadn't introduced yet warned her.

"Oh calm down. Me and Connie are going to be great friends." How the hell could she be positive that I was going to be her friend?

"Sorry about that...Us vampires have extra abilities. Alice here can see the future. "Oh....Okay.

"This is Jasper." He pointed to a blonde haired vampire which his face was slightly screwed up for some reason.

"Jasper is new to our way of life and it's a little difficult for him at the moment. He also has an extra ability....he can sense moods in a room and he can change them." I nodded.

"Lastly there is Edward..." He pointed to the boy that had warned Alice. He had bronze, reddish hair and he was extremely beautiful. I mean they all were but he was the most by far. He was looking at me slightly frustrated. I dropped my eyes to Carlisle.

"I can't read her mind." He said when no one had asked a question. Carlisle looked back at me.

"Ah...It seems we have an exception to Edward's talent."

"He can read minds?" I guessed. Carlisle smiled.

"Yes she is clever." Carlisle complimented me and looked at my father.

"Thank you." I blushed.

"Now you know the reason we are here...." I nodded.

"Why me though? Why can't it be someone else?"

"Because you're my daughter...It is natural for you to take the throne." I sighed. Great. I had to rule a magical place while learning magic and I had to have vampires following me 24/7.

"The reason you're father had picked us is because we are the very best kind of body guards you can get. Not the mention we are great friends."

"Okay... It's very nice to meet you all." My eyes flickered to Rosalie then Edward and back to Carlisle.

"Can I go and do my homework now?"

"Erm...Well maybe you should leave that for tonight. You need to get to know the Cullen's first."

"Yes...Since Edward here has insisted that he escorts you to Hogwarts and back along with Emmett, we think you should get to know some stuff about him." Did I have too? I sighed.

"Yeah sure."

"Okay...So me and Carlisle need to discuss some stuff with Emmett and Jasper since they will be you're main body guards, you can take the girls upstairs and show them you're room and chat about whatever girls do." My father said and I got up.

"Carlisle?"

"Yes Edward?"

"May I go out for a couple of minutes?" I noticed his eyes were black and not gold like everyone else's. His eyes flickered to me and back to Carlisle so quick I couldn't be sure I hadn't imagined it.

"Sure." He walked pass me and out the front door.

"I told you Edward." Alice said. I raised my eye brow but shook my head and showed them to my room.

"Carlisle? Do you mind If I go out with Edward please?" Emmett shook his head at her and Carlisle sighed.

"If you must." She disappeared the way Edward had gone.

"Come on then. Just you and me Connie!" She said and pulled me up the stairs. For several hours the Cullens were here. Emmett, Carlisle, Jasper and my father all talking down stairs, My mother was busy making dinner for me and Father since I knew the Cullens didn't eat. I found this out from Alice while she was commenting on my clothes.

"Where did Rosalie and Edward go?"

"Oh Edward went to hunt...And Rosaile will have probly gone back home because she doesn't like you very much."

"Why not?" She threw a top at me she didn't like but it was my favourite.

"I dunno...You've have to ask her or Edward." That reminded me of something.

"Why doesn't Edward like me?" She stopped chucking clothes at me and turned to face me.

"I shouldn't really say this but he does like you.. a lot actually. It's just he's attracted to your blood that's all." She shrugged.

"What do you mean?"

"You see. Every Vampire has a weakness, Human blood. Sometimes they come across a person where they really want their blood really badly. Sometimes everything goes wrong and some people don't exist anymore." A shiver of fear trickled down my spine.

"Alice. What did Carlisle tell you? That was for me to sort out. Not you." Edward voice came from my door. He was standing, leaning against the door frame, looking disappointed at Alice.

"Sorry... It's just that she wanted to know and I figured I'd need to tell her something."

"Well look what you've done. You've scared her." He said and looked at me. His eyes were now a golden colour.

"No....I'm not scared. Much." I admitted.

"Alice...Can we have some alone time please? And no listening. Go find Rosaile or something." She got up and walked out of my room. Edward shut the door but stayed as far away from me as he could.

"I didn't want you to find out like this." He muttered. I stayed quiet. He came over slowly and sat down on my bed.

"Is it true?"

"Yes but I swear to god that I won't hurt you...Ever..." I nodded.

"I'm not saying this isn't right but I have to protect you and I would have done ever since I first saw you. Even if it wasn't under these circumstances." I sat there, taking it all in.

"I must admit though...you do smell really nice but I can live with that... I have to live with it. I can't hurt you...It would kill me." He said and reached out to take my hand carefully in his.

"But you've got to understand. I'm dangerous. I could kill you so easily. Not only that way but with my strength. I'm 1000 times stronger than any human and I can move so fast you won't even see me. There's a lot you don't know about me." We sat there for ages talking about what he liked and disliked. Then he wanted to know stuff about me. Over the hours I had moved closer to Edward. My hand was still in his and he would play with my fingers every so often but my head had started to rest on his shoulder as I grew more tired.

"Time for bed I think." He whispered and lay me down on my bed and pulled the quilt over me.

"Don't leave me...Please." I begged half awake and half asleep.

"I won't, I promise. I have to protect to you remember? That's what I'm here to do." He said and I felt the bed move. He was lying down next to me. I snuggled closer to him and drifted to sleep.


End file.
